Third Date
by YuriLover8932
Summary: Hinata asks help from Ino. She wants Ino to teach her how to kiss for her third date with Naruto. One thing leads to another and they end up fucking each other


~ AUTHOR'S NOTE ~

Hey! This is YuriLover8932 and this my first fiction (so please go easy on me X^D), and this contains Yuri and Lemon (which means it contains girl x girl sex) so if you are offended by this then i suggest you to turn back now. It is a very short story and contains a LOTTA lemon. The pairing in this story is Yamaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata.

I DO NOT ONE NARUTO ALTHOUGH I WOULD WANT TO :(

THIRD DATE

It was just another day at the flower shop for Yamaka Ino, a Konoha kunoichi. She was spraying water on the flower when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Ino-chan!" Hinata said politely. Ino turned her head to see who it was and was surprised to find Hinata there. Even though they were friends, they only met each other on missions and didn't know much about each other."Oh! Hey Hinata!" said Ino in a surprised manner "How can I help you?" She asked in a cooing voice."Um...well...I" Hinata was interrupted by Ino. She held Hinata by her shoulder and said "Hey...take it easy, will you? You can tell me anything you want! Were friends aren't we?". "I-I know Ino-chan...umm...actually...today I'll have my third date with Naruto and...and...". "Oh come on! Don't be shy! Everybody kisses their partner on the third date." Said Ino in a very soothing voice. "Umm... Ino-chan?... I was hoping you could teach me how to...umm...kiss. Hinata would have gone to either Tenten or Temari but she thought that Ino would be more skillful and appropriate for this matter."Sure! Come on!" said Ino. She grabbed Hinata's hand and leaded her to her bedroom.

Hinata was extremely nervous and for some reason aroused. She could feel the dampness around her panties. As Ino approached her, she became as red as the red clouds on the Akatsuki's gowns. "Now let me see how well you kiss..." and as those words came out of Ino's mouth, she planter a hot, steamy kiss on Hinata's mouth. She explored every inch of Hinata's mouth."Hinata! You have too resist you know!". Ino started kissing Hinata again and this time Hinata rebelled. She pushed Ino's tongue back its owners mouth and and started to lick every part she could touch in Ino's mouth.

Ino, really taken aback by this feisty side of Hinata pulled back and enjoyed herself. She suddenly felt a finger touching her wet sex she immediately opened her eyes and saw that her hand had wandered down to her G-spot. Hinata pulled out noticing that Ino had opened her eyes." Whats the matter Ino-chan?" Said Hinata inquisitively."Nothing...By the way! Hinata! Where did you learn to kiss like that? That was grea...umm...good. Lets try again." Said Ino. This time she didn't hold back, she attacked Hinata like a Naruto attacked his ramen. Hinata, who was taken by surprise, got pushed against the wall. This made her really wet and the fact that both their big boobs collided with each other made them both mad. The sensation of both their nipples rubbing against the latter's made them go wild with lust. Hinata right boob shifted a little rubbing against Ino's boob. This made Ino moan in Hinata's mouth. Both Ino and Hinata had had enough. Ino seeing how horny Hinata was started sucking on Hinata's neck. Hinata was surprised but didn't care. She pulled down her tank top a little bit and lead Ino's mouth to her left boob."oh your a kinky girl aren't you Hinata." purred Ino just before sucking and biting the raven haired girl's nipple. Ino started to rub Hinata's cilt with made Hinata mad. Ino took her time teasing Hinata. "Hmm...In-INO...pl-please finger m-hmm...me" begged Hinata. "Say my name" teased Ino. After hearing no response Ino stopped. Hinata gave a confused moan. "Say my name you slut" grinned Ino. Hinata said "Ino ...fuck me". Ino got so turned on by that she stripped both Hinata and and herself at an inhuman pace. She pushed Hinata onto the bed and rubbed her vagina against hers. That felt so good to Hinata and Ino. Their wet pussies and erected tits rubbing against each other respectively while the kissed. They moaned in each others mouthes."Fuck...FUCK...OH! OH MY GOD!" Moaned Ino. Ino then against the bed with made their sexes bounce. That did it, the thought that all of their female parts were fitting for dominance, their vaginas, tits and tongues made them mad! "I-IM CUMMMMMIIIIIINNNGGG!" Screamed Ino."ME-ME...OHH! MEE TOO!" moaned Hinata and then they both came simultaneously. Once the girls caught their breath they laid on the bed, exhausted yet satisfied."Hmmm...we must do this again...right Hinata?" Asked Ino in a very playful voice."Yes, we should...maybe then I can teach you how to beg.". Ino really got turned on by that and got up to kiss her but then her mother called out to her "Ino! Come here and help me! What are you doing up there?". By then both Ino and Hinata had gotten dressed."I'm Coming!" Said Ino with a giggle looking at Hinata.

END

~ AUTHOR'S NOTE ~

Well that's that! Please give me a review on weather it was good or not and also weather you want another chapter. Please forgive me for any grammatical error(s) (if any).


End file.
